


Not so Alone

by ThatOneWeirdGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are new students at Livia high school. <br/>Alexandria, or Alex, and her sister Emma are the rejects of the school.<br/>When Emma's constant talking and a biology class project bring them together what shall happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cabins and drinks

I walked into my biology class, thankfully it was my last class of the day. I saw two boys sitting at my table with Sister Emma. I walked over there and sat next to her. “This is my sister, the one I was talking about.” She said smiling. “Ally, this is Sam and Dean Winchester.” She said smiling. “Sam, like me, is actually a junior with some senior classes and Dean- what’s wrong?” She looked at me. “Maybe the witch woke up on the wrong side of bed!” A guy said laughing. I rolled my eyes. “Why did he call you a witch?” Sam asked. “Don’t mind them, go on with your introduction.” I told Emma. Emma sighed and shook her head. “Dean is a senior and they’re obviously brothers.” She said still looking at me concerned. “Alexandria Adams.” I said. “Call me Alex.” I said smiling. “Or devil worshiper.” The same boy said. Then Katelyn, my older sister who got held back came in. “Or how about suicide girl, since that’s what she wants.” Kate said and looked at Sam and Dean. “You boys wanna ditch these losers and hang out with me?” She asked. Me and Emma looked at each other knowing how this would end. The boy’s would go with her and become our tormentors. “Actually, anyone who makes suicide jokes is the loser so I think I’d rather stay here.” Dean said glaring at her. I started laughing as Kate stormed off. 

“So who was she?” Sam asked. “Our sister.” Emma said. “Three sisters in one class room? That has to be drama.” Dean said trying to joke around. “It really is, our teacher made a rule that when doing lad work none of us can have any sharp objects, accept for Emma since she controls her anger.” I said shrugging. Then the teacher walked in. “Class open your books to page sixty two.” He ordered making his way to his desk. “Do you have books?” I asked. They shook their heads. “The principle said to just get to class since we came really late.” Sam whispered. I smiled wide. “Mr. Jones, we have two new students and Mrs. Walker told them to get to class since they came late. Is it alright if Emma and I take them to get everything?” I asked he sighed. “Hurry back, and don’t cause trouble.” He said knowing I’d take my precious time. We all grabbed our bags and teacher notes and left. 

After getting them their things there were five minutes of class left and we basically just messed around in class. “Okay you four will be in a group project. Here is the information and the rest will be up to you.” The teacher said handing us small stack of papers. “Do you guy’s wanna come over to our place?” Emma asked. “We’d have to ask our dad first.” Dean said. “I can drive you guys over to ask if you want.” I offered. “Sounds good.” Sam said smiling. The bell rang and we quickly picked our things up and went to out lockers then met out front and headed over to their house so they could ask their dad.

I looked around the house. It was an average house. “Dad, this is Emma and Alexandria Adams, This is our dad John Winchester.” Sam said introducing us. “Pleasure to meet you.” Emma said shaking his hand. “Pleasure is all mine.” John said. “We actually have a project that we have to do, and it’s due on Friday, we were wondering if it’d be alright if Sam and Dean came over to our house.” Emma said. “Actually I was kind of hoping we could go to the cabin, Katlyn and her friends are going to be at the house.” I said whispering the last part to Emma. “It’s only twenty to thirty miles out of the city.” I said to him. He thought for a minute before nodding. “That’s fine, just have the boys give me a call if something happens alright.” John said. We all nodded and quickly left going to the cabin. 

 

After a few hours of studying and working on the project Emma announce it was time to eat. I went into the kitchen and groaned. “Emma it’s storming!” I yelled. She came running in and groaned. “It wasn’t supposed to rain tonight.” She groaned. I sighed and shook my head. “What’s the big deal? It’s just rain.” Dean said coming in. “The big deal is that the only way out of here is a steep ass hill that my car can’t go up when it’s muddy.” I said sighing. I dug through my purse and pulled my phone out and dialed John’s number then put him on speakerphone.

“Hello?” He said.   
“Hey John its Alexandria, we actually have a small problem here. The cabin is surrounded by hills and dirt roads, and it’s storming.” I said.   
“Well would your parents be okay with the boy’s staying the night with you girls?” John asked after giving out a long sigh.  
“Yeah.” I answered.   
“Alright have the boys back as soon as possible, and Sam, Dean, Behave yourselves.” He said before hanging up. 

I put the phone on the counter and sighed. I grabbed sandwich meat and cheese and put it on the counter. “Go ahead and make yourselves something to eat.” I said going back to the fridge and pulling out a Mike’s hard lemonade and popping the top off. “You’re going to drink?” Sam asked. “Can I have one?” Dean asked. I nodded and handed Dean one. “How old are you?” Sam asked. “Many moons.” I answered taking a drink. “Eight teen.” Emma answered shaking her head. “Hand me one.” She said taking a bite out of her sandwich. I grabbed two out and handed her one and offered Sam one. “No.” Dean said shaking his head. “It’s a wine cooler, it’s not like I’m giving him Jack Daniels.” I said offering the drink once again. He smirked at his brother and opened it then took a drink. “Speaking of Jack, don’t you still have some?” Emma asked. I shrugged and climbed onto the counter and opened the hidden cabby. “Yep, we got Jack.” I said grabbing the few bottles we had. “Did you want some?” I asked her. “Yeah.” She answered and I handed her a bottle. I climbed down and put the other bottles on the counter. 

We sat down in the living room with our drinks. “So anyone here a lightweight?” Dean asked. “Emma.” I said laughing. “And you give her Jack Daniels?” Dean asked. I shrugged. “Her life, her decisions.” I said. “Yeah Dean.” Sam said laughing. “This is defiantly one of the best first days in a new town.” Sam said laughing taking a drink. “Yes, getting stuck with two girls you don’t know in a cabin and they offer you alcohol even though you didn’t realize we put stuff in it.” I said in a serious tone. They all looked at me then their drinks. Emma busted out laughing. “Dude she got you!” Emma said laughing. I smiled and shook my head. 

“Enough alcohol for you, drink some water.” I said taking her drink and chugging it. “What about my life my decisions?” She asked. “Do you want a killer hangover? Do you want to be stuck puking in the toilet?” I asked and she instantly got up to go get water. “What about you? Do you want a hangover?” Dean asked. I rolled my eyes. “Boy I know when to drink and when to not drink, I’ve been drinking for a while now.” I said shaking my head. “And how long is that?” He asked. “If you say many moons I will kill you, it’s annoying.” Emma said coming in with water bottles. I laughed. “Well I think I started when I was fourteen, yeah it was right after Candice-” I stopped mid-sentence. “It was when I was fourteen.” I said hoping they wouldn’t ask who Candice is or anything. “Why’d you start?” Sam asked. “Party.” Emma answered or me knowing me too well. “I don’t believe that.” Dean said leaning in. I shrugged. “You can trust us.” Sam said softly. Emma went to open her mouth but I cut her off. “I can’t trust you, I just met you.” I said. “Plus I don’t know anything about you so why would I tell you about me?” I said. Emma stared at me and sighed. “Well let’s just have a sleepover and stay up late telling each other our secrets.” Sam said laughing. “That’s a great idea Sammy!” Dean said jumping up.

After bringing down two mattresses and a bunch of blankets and pillows we all sat down. We were playing question games. “So if you could have one thing in the world, anything what would it be?” Sam asked. “A good future.” Emma answered. “I don’t know, lots of money.” Dean answered unsure. Alex?” Sam asked. “My mom back.” I answered. Emma looked at me and I gave her a small smile.

“My turn, what is one of the biggest turn-on or off?” Dean asked. There always had to be the one guy to make it sexual. “Being violent during sex.” Emma said. “Is it a turn on or off?” Dean asked. “You didn’t say we had to say which it was.” Emma said laughing. “Hair pulling.” Sam answered. I shrugged. “I don’t know.” I said. “What do you mean you don’t know?” Dean asked. “Never dated anyone so I don’t know.” I said shrugging. “So you’re a virgin?” Sam asked laughing. I frowned and wanted to say no but then I’d have to explain. I winced at the thought. I didn’t want to remember what she made me do. I took my drink and chugged it. “Sam, why don’t you shut up?” Emma said, the most serious I’ve seen her in a while. “Calm down he was just teasing her.” Dean said. “Yeah Emma, its fine.” I said looking at her. She shook her head. “It is not fine!” She yelled. I shrunk back and she sighed. “I’m gonna go have a smoke, you guys go ahead and play.” I said standing up and grabbing my bag.

I sat outside and lit the cigarette. It was pouring rain and cold as yell. Glad we had the porch I sat down on the bench swing thing and swung a little. I heard the door open and out came Sam. He quietly came and sat down next to me. “I’m sorry I said what I said.” He said looking at the ground. I shook my head and sighed. “It’s fine.” I mumbled. “Why did Emma freak out like that?” He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. “You seriously don’t want to know.” I answered shaking my head. “But I do, so does Dean. We like you both. You guys aren’t like everyone else in this town, you guys aren’t like everyone else we’ve met in any town.” Sam said. I smiled. “So please just trust us.” Sam said before getting up and going inside. I stared at the spot next to me. Would it be okay to trust them? 

I walked inside to see Emma glaring at the boys. “Calm down Emma, its fine.” I said shaking my head. “I’m going to go get pajamas on, you boys wanna borrow something of my dad’s?” I asked. They both nodded and followed me upstairs. I showed them where his things were then went and got dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top then took off my makeup. I walked downstairs to see that Emma had changed too. Wearing basically the same thing. I started picking up bottles when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I ignored it and threw things away and sat down. The boys came down a few minutes later wearing plaid pajama shorts and tank tops.   
We all sat there awkwardly when my phone started vibrating repeatedly. I looked at the ID and ignored it. “Who is it?” Emma asked. I simply handed her my phone and let her see. She slowly got angry before handing me my phone back. “Your sister?” Dean asked. “No.” I answered. “Who is it?” Sam asked. “Guy from school.” I answered as the phone kept on buzzing. After a few minutes Dean bolted up and grabbed it. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t really care. I was used to the things that Lu said to me. As Sam and Dean read the messages they got mad, fast. “Who the hell say’s shit like this?” Dean yelled. I shrugged. “How long has he been sending you texts like this?” Sam asked through clenched teeth. “Since freshman year.” I answered shrugging. They looked at each other than Dean started tapping the screen. He pulled the phone up to his ear and I groaned. “Don’t make things worse. You’ll make things hard for yourself at school.” I said trying to get the phone out of his hand. “Lu is it? This is Dean Winchester. Yeah the new kid. Well if you send one more foul message to Alexandria then I will personally kick your ass.” He said before hanging up. He stared at me and handed me the phone. 

After the whole phone thing we once again sat in silence. “Is that why you don’t trust anyone?” Sam asked suddenly. “That’s part of the reason.” I answered staring at the ceiling. “What’s the other part?” Dean asked. “Evil step mother.” I answered. “What’d she do?” Dean asked. “Evil things.” I answered. He sighed and was suddenly standing over me. “You can trust us, I wouldn’t get in a fist fight my second day in town if I was going to betray you.” Dean said. “I can’t tell you.” I said then looked at Emma. “But if Emma happens to when I’m out smoking then I guess I can’t help you knowing, just don’t bring it up.” I said standing up. 

I stared at the stars. The sky was finally clear and the rain stopped. I had smoked three cigarettes not wanting to go in. Not wanting to hear them tell me how disgusting I was for all of what happened. I didn’t want to go in and deal with it. I sighed as I threw the cigarette. The door slammed open all of a sudden, making me jump and Dean came out. He sat down next to me and lit a cigarette. His green eyes staring straight ahead. “I’m sorry.” He said. I sighed. “Don’t be.” I said shaking my head. “Well I am and if you ever need anyone to talk to, no matter the subject, I’ll listen.” He said. I smiled and turned to him. His emerald green eyes reflected the moon. I hugged him. “Thanks.” I mumbled into his shoulder. “So why are you smoking?” I asked. He shrugged. “I smoke every now and then. Mainly when I’m pissed or something’s on my mind.” He answered. I nodded and leaned against him. “Can I ask you something?” He asked. I sat up and shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell anyone sooner?” He asked. I stared at him and sighed. “Mainly because I thought I dissevered it, looking back now I know I didn’t but back then I was depressed and felt alone.” I answered. He nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes. “Can you stop biting your lip, you do that a lot and from the looks of it you’re close to breaking skin.” He said suddenly. I stopped and felt my face heat up. “Sorry.” I mumbled. “No don’t be sorry, I just didn’t want you to break the skin.” He said smiling. I smiled back and nodded.   
We both went inside to see Emma passed out in Sam’s lap while he was playing a video game on the TV. I laughed at her. “Why was she in your lap?” I asked. “She asked if I’d teach her how to play.” He answered. I laughed again. “What’s so funny?” Dean asked. “She already knows how to play.” I whispered. He chuckled and shook his head. “Hand me the controller.” I ordered Sam, sitting on the second bed. He rolled his eyes and handed it to me. I smiled as I started to play grand theft auto.


	2. Just give me a reason

It was three Am and everyone was asleep. Emma was on one bed, hogging it, Sam and Dean were on the other. I sighed and decided to go get a drink of water. I sat on the counter staring at my phone. I had gotten a message from Castiel to call him. I smiled and dialed his number. 

“Hey, why are you up?” He asked.   
“You are the one that told me to call you.” I said laughing.   
“Well yeah, doesn’t mean at thee AM.” He said. I laughed and shook my head.   
“Castiel why’d you ask me to call you anyway?” I asked.   
“Because I wanted to ask how you were doing.” He answered suddenly serious.   
“I’m fine actually, although insomnia is killing me I’m fine.” I said smiling.   
“Really? No panic attacks today, no drama?” He asked. I laughed.   
“No panic attacks but yes drama.” I answered swinging my legs.   
“Actually today we got new students, who ended up being mine and Emma’s partners on a project, then we all ended up getting trapped in the Cabin because of a storm.” I said smiling.   
“Are any of them cute? What are their names? Do you like them? Do you think you can trust them?” He asked. I laughed.   
“Yes, Sam and Dean Winchester, they’re cool, possibly.” I said answering his questions.   
“Girl, I have to get back to class but tell me if anything happens, Bye!” Cas said before hanging up.

I smiled at my phone and shook my head. Castiel was a freak, but he was my best friend since we met in a mental hospital. He ended up moving to his uncles in France a couple months ago. “Who was that?” I nearly jumped at the sound of Deans voice. “My friend Castiel.” I answered. “Why is he calling you so late?” He asked grabbing a water from the fridge. “Cause it’s ten am his time.” I answered. Dean nodded. “Why are you up anyway?” He asked looking at the time. “I have insomnia.” I answered shrugging. “What’s that?” Dean asked. “It’s where my body and mind think six hours of sleep a week is okay.” I answered laughing. “So you don’t sleep much?” He asked. I shook my head. “I actually get more than six hours of sleep a week, I sleep a few hours a night.” I said from the concern on his face. It was weird to have someone worry about me other than Emma. “That’s not good, you should see a doctor.” Dean said. I rolled my eyes. “I did, the only thing they said was to take pills but I prefer not to.” I said shrugging. He nodded. “Why don’t you find other ways? Like calming things?” He asked. I shrugged. “The only thing that ever help was when we had my dog but he died last year so I just deal with it.” I answered. “How did your dog help?” Dean asked. “Well he’d always sleep in my room and when I had nightmares he’d lick my face until I woke up and then would cuddle with me.” I answered smiling. “He made me feel less alone.” I said smiling. “Well I don’t know about licking your face till you wake up but if you’d like I could lay with you.” Dean offered. “You don’t have to.” I said shaking my head. “But I want to.” He said giving me a small smile. 

After talking for a few minutes I went to the living room and crawled onto the couch. I felt someone sit next to me then arms around me. “What are you doing Dean?” I asked. “I told you I wanted to so I am.” He said pulling me close. “The couch is too small for us both.” I said trying to sit up. “Here stand up for a minute.” He said standing up. I did as he said and watched him get nice and comfy before grabbing my arm and pulling me onto him. I was basically laying on top of him. “Now go to sleep.” He whispered running his finger through my hair. I stayed awake for a half hour before I fell asleep. I felt safe falling asleep in his arms. 

I woke up to hearing gun shots. I opened my eyes to see Emma and Sam playing GTA and I was still on top of Dean. I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out to see it was noon. “I slept till noon?” I asked sitting up. “Look who’s awake.” Emma said laughing. “We’ll you’re had a long night plus your insomnia, just figured it’d be nice to let you sleep in.” Emma said before crashing her car and dying on impact. She handed the controller over to Sam. “So did you dream?” Emma asked looking at me. “Why? Did I talk?” I asked getting off of Dean. “You actually yelled.” She said. “What did I yell?” I asked. She smiled and looked at Dean. “You yelled my name.” Dean said. I groaned. The only thing I remember from my dream was drowning. “So what did you dream about?” Dean asked. “Dying.” I answered getting up and stretching my arms. “Ally, don’t lie.” Emma said. “Yeah Ally.” Sam said laughing. “Be quiet Sammy.” I said walking into the kitchen. I glanced out the window to see it had started to rain again. I sighed and grabbed a water. “No but seriously what did you dream about?” Emma asked. “Seriously I did dream about dying. All I remember form the dream I had was drowning.” I said grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it. “That’s no fun, wait then why did you call out for dean?” She asked. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes and went back into the living room.

After eating I got a call from John asking if it’d be alright if the boys stayed another night, because of the rain and because he had to work overnight and didn’t want to leave them alone. Since it wasn’t like I had a choice either way I said it’d be fine. We mainly played video games and ate snacks until my phone started blowing up again. This time it wasn’t Lu though, it was Castiel. 

“Alley, I’m on my way to your house, I’m at the airport. I’ll probably end up being there in the morning, I’ll be at the cabin.” 

Is what he said in a text. So I told Emma who was really excited. She had only met Castiel a few times but she knew he was my best friend. We were currently sitting on the beds playing a board game, I of course was winning. “You have to be cheating.” Sam said shaking his head. “No, I just have relatively good luck.” I said laughing. I moved my piece to the finish line and put my fists in the air. “I win!” I yelled. “This is boring, let’s play something else.” Sam said. “Let’s play I have never!” Emma yelled and ran into the kitchen. She came back with four bottles of Mike’s lemonade and handed on to each of us.

“I have never had sex.” Sam said going first.   
Dean, Emma and I drank. 

“Doesn’t count if it was forced.” Emma whispered. I shrugged.   
“I have never kissed a guy passionately.” I said.   
Emma drank.

“I have never been to jail.” Dean said.   
Emma and I drank. 

“You two have been to jail? For what?” Sam asked. We looked at each other and laughed. “Well I went for damaging school property.” I said laughing. “I went because I was went to school high.” Emma said laughing. “Then I didn’t pay the ticket.” She added. 

“I have never been out of state.” Emma said.   
Everyone but her drank. 

“I have never stayed up twenty four hours straight.” Sam said. I laughed.   
Emma and I drank. 

“I have never gotten high.” I said.   
Sam and Emma Drank. 

“I have never kissed a girl.” Emma said.   
The boys and I drank. 

“You kissed a girl?” Emma asked. “Yeah when I we went camping upstate last year me and this girl named Meg kissed.” I answered laughing. “So are you bi or something?” Emma asked. “Pan sexual.” I said. 

“I have never seen a group of kids that I wanted to beat so bad.” We all turned around and there stood Cas. I screamed and got up and hugged him. “Girl you smell like a bar.” He said kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes. “How’d you get here so fast?” I asked. “When I called you at ten, I was at a stop on my way here. Just lied so you wouldn’t start freaking out because I was on my way.” He said hugging me. He stared at Emma then hugged her and kissed her cheek. “So these are the Winchester?” He asked looking at them. “So which one do you claim?” He asked. I punched his shoulder. “Will you be quiet, this isn’t no Disney movie, and I’m not ‘claiming’ a guy after just meeting them.” I said shaking my head. “Sure you aren’t. It’s the blond isn’t it?” He asked. I groaned and shook my head. “I love and I missed you but you sure are annoying as hell.” I said shaking my head. “Rude. So let’s keep the game going!” He yelled before sitting between Emma and me. 

 

After a while Castiel decided to go and unpack at his grandmother’s house. He had to walk. We were all watching a movie. Emma was once again asleep on Sam and Sam was also asleep. Dean and I were still up watching the movie. “So how did you guys meet?” He asked. I just stared at him not really wanting to answer. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He said. I smiled at him, but he easily knew it was fake. He pulled me onto him and held me. “You know, I really hated the fact we had to move again, and into a smaller city, but I’m really glad we did.” He said while playing with my hair. “We met in a mental hospital.” I answered his question. “I was sent there for suicide attempts.” I whispered. I felt tears forming in my eyes just talking about it. “Hey it’s alright.” Dean whispered. He spun me around so I was facing him and put a hand on my cheek. “It’s alright.” He whispered. I put my face and his shoulder. “You know, you’re the first person to see me cry. No one’s ever seen me cry before.” I mumbled. He pulled me off of him a bit and frowned. “Why not?” He asked. “I hate crying, it makes me feel weak.” I mumbled suddenly feeling tired. “It doesn’t make you weak, everyone cries at some point in their life.” He whispered and kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat there.

 

A few hours later I woke up from a nightmare. I sat up panting and not being able to breathe properly. I had dreamt I was eight again, Candice was drowning me in the bathtub, but then my body was replaced by Emma’s. I was curled up in a ball watching, screaming and crying for her to stop. I crawled out of the bed and went outside. I just listened to the rain that was still going. The soft sounds calmed me some but not much. I just sat on the bench swinging slowly. I sighed and pulled my legs up getting comfy. I pulled my phone out of the hoodie and put some music on. I rocked slowly back and forth. I mumbled the lyrics to the song not caring much if I messed up.   
After a while I closed my eyes and ended up falling into a peaceful sleep


End file.
